


Nurse Danny at Your Service!

by Duetronomy



Series: My Client Arin [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, M/M, Sickfic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Arin's got a fever and Dan's gonna take care of his baby. *Revised*





	1. Nurse Danny at Your Service!

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote this.

"Hey Buddy, are you wakey wakey now?" Dan asks in a cute little whisper. Keeping the concern out of it.

Dan rubs Arin's back soothingly as Arin wakes himself out of his drowsy state. He lifts his head off of Dan's lap and curls up into his chest, limp in his feverish haze.

As much as Dan does sympathize with Arin, Arin hasn't even eaten breakfast yet and it is almost two in the afternoon.

Dan sits up which greatly annoys Arin as he whines and nestles into Dan more, looking up at him with those sweet brown eyes. Pink frilly pacifier and all.

He's just so damn cute.

"You hungry, sweety?" Dan asks trying not to sound too hopefull.

No such luck. Arin shakes his head immidiately. 

"Arin, angel, you have to eat. Please? Do it for Daddy?"

Arin just puts his head back on Dan's shoulder. Closing his eyes again.

Poor baby.

"Can you just eat some crackers for me? Just a few?" Dan kisses a peck on Arin's cheek.

It seems Dan's persistence got to him because Arin (albeit slowly) sat up, blanket up to his shoulders.

Dan fluffed up some throw pillows for Arin to lean on while he threw a couple crackers on a plate. After a second of debate he also grabbed his standard baby bottle out of his bag. He really didn't think that he'd need it. It was just one of the things he always had in the bag he used for these gigs. He didn't expect Arin to drop so deep into headspace. It's a bit of a dramatic drop from his first.

But, ay, everyone wants to be nurtured when their sick.

Dan twirls the top of the bottle in his hand. Would this be too much? This is the first time Arin has genuinely let him take the lead on things, he didn't wanna jump the gun espicially since Arin himself did not have a bottle.

He pushed that aside though. Arin is waiting. 

When Dan comes back into the living, Arin's head is limp on the pillows. Arin himself is staring off in the distance, eyelids heavy.

Dan sets the plate and bottle down on the coffee table.

"Can you take the paci out now? Until your done?" Dan asks, holding his hand out.

Arin obviously doesn't want to but spits it out gently into Dan's hand.

"Good boy" Dan rubs Arin's cheek adoringly.

If Arin thinks anything of the bottle, he says nothing. Managing to get five crackers down, Arin limps back on the couch with a huff.

"Come to daddy, baby" Dan says, arms outstretched.

Arin does so immidiately. Shuffling lnto Dan's lap. Picking up the bottle and leaning back into Dan's arm. 

The bottle was full of tea Arin had in his kitchen.

Arin looks up at Dan blankly, as if taking him in for the first time. He slowly runs a finger over Dan's cheek then leans his head on his chest. Sucking at the bottle all the while. 

Eventually, miraculously, Arin falls asleep with the bottle in hand.

As Dan sets the bottle back down on the table he wonders if he should get Arin back in his actual bed. Its only nine pm and he doesn't even know if Arin will sleep through the night since he has slept for more than half the day. It pains him to wake Arin up again but he doubts he could carry Arin. Arin was alot of man (body wise) and Dan not as much.

He slowly rolled Arin away from him causing Arin to wake up slightly.

"Lets get you to bed okay?" Dan says standing. Arin points to his bedroom door upstairs. Dan pulls Arin up off the couch not expecting Arin to have such a difficulty walking. His balance is almost completely off.

They get up the stairs slowly. 

Dan lays Arin into his bed. He immidiately closes his eyes. Dan goes to turn of the lights but then he realizes somethings. Dan has been here for h͟o͟u͟r͟s͟ and he hadn't seen Arin use the bathroom. He knows he doesn't have a diaper on since he has been cradling him for the last few hours. His knees feel stiff.

Better safe than sorry. It'd be horrible for Dan if Arin woke up to a wet bed. That laundry. 

Maybe he should spend the night. People don't usually get over fevers in one day. If Arin lets him, he'll stay for tomorrow tonight free of charge.

"Angel, don't you have to pee before bed?" Dan asks, easing gently into the topic.

He may have gotten away with the bottle but he's definitely not going to pull anything like diapering Arin while he sleeps.

He doesn't know how Arin react to that and Dan would never undress someone like that. 

Arin shakes his head sleepily.

"Look at daddy?" 

Arin turns to face Dan sluggishly.

"Can I put a diaper on you? Then we can cuddle?" Dan asks slowly.

Arin blinks at him.

"Only if ｙｏｕ want to okay? " Dan reassures.

Arin blinks blankly a few more times than nods slowly.

"Do you have diapers?" 

Arin shakes his head no.

"Oh okay, I brought some"

Another thing he brings in his bag. He does have a pack at home buried in some closet. Dan usually brings one for emergencies. This is the only time it'd actually come in handy.

It was plain like the baby bottle. No design or little characters.

He laid it on the bed. Made sure Arin was still awake and started to unclamp his sailor moon onesie. He was wearing simple white underwear Dan quickly took off.

This used to be the hardest for Dan. It was hard for him to keep seeing littles as such when he would see their very adult areas. The faster it's over the better.

He tapes up the diaper efficiently. Puts a soft light blanket over Arin and turn off the lights.

Dan slides into the bed and Arin drapes an arm over him fast asleep.


	2. My Arin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Arin POV.

Arin woke up the next day feeling significantly better. That fever caught him by surprise. Not the fever itself but it's intensity. Usually it's very gradual, lasting over a few days. It's never hit him all at once like that. It was awful.

Today he wakes up much less nauseas, reminding him of how little he ate. The pounding headache is pretty much gone. 

Arin rolls to his side to look at his bedside clock. It's nine in the morning. Early but still a few hours later than he'd wake up for work.

The last thing he wanted to think about was work and suddenly he remembers his pacifier. His onesie. His diaper. His daddy. Nice stress-relieving daddy.

Arin turns back to see Dan curled up in his bed. A curly mess over his pillows and an arm dangling off the side.

He debates for a while as he runs his fingers over his sheets, loosely looking for his paci. Should he go to work?

The will is barely there and he's already late. There is still a small ache in his ears and the nausea while more subtle, is still present. He reaches to his bottom drawer of his night stand and pulls out his phone. He sends a quick text to his secretary then shuts off his phone. Back in the drawer it goes to be forgotten again.

Arin finds his paci buried between his and Dan's pillows, uninjured. He pops it back in his mouth and timidly, to not wake Dan up, scoots closer to him. Close enough to vaguely feel his body heat.

He goes back to sleep, pacifier in mouth.

When Arin wakes up again he is alone. He sits up, looks around the room once before the door quietly opens and Dan with his warm brown eyes peeks in.

Dan smiles when he sees Arin is awake but it quickly falls as very sudden and very real tears swell up in Arin's eyes.

Dan immidiately runs to his side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Arin in a hug.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dan babbles erratically, looking Arin over.

For some reason, Dan's genuine concern makes the knot in Arin's chest tighter. He latches on to Dan, his head laying on Dan's shoulder.

Dan rubs Arin's back lightly, still thinking of the sudden outburst. Arin calms quickly in Dan's arm's, thankfully.

Dan knows that alot of the time this can be for emotional relief. People bottle things up all the time. A baby cries because it cries, no questions asked. Like falling and getting up again.

Dan doesn't know if Arin is still a baby or if he's okay enough to be back to his usual toddler.

Since they hadn't had a chance to talk in extent about rules, Dan sends Arin off to get ready without him.

After his shower, Arin timidly walks up to Dan.

"Can y-you pick what I wear?" Arin asks quietly, hand fiddling with his robe.

Dan doesn't skip a beat, ushering Arin back to the bedroom. He opens Arin's drawer where he knows the onsies are. There are only a few, varying drastically in colors and themes. Dan picks a relatively plain one. A cream colored onesie with unicorns designed to look like they were drawn by a toddler.

Covered far in the back of the drawer are two pacifiers. A plain white one and a light blue one with stars. Arin seems to like the pink one most.

Dan plays with the cats as Arin changes and now that he's alone he wonders. This house looks to modern. Mature. There's a picture on the coffee table of Arin and a women. She's pretty. Makeup all done up in a sophisticated dress. They're smilling in almost a goofy way in the back of a car.

When he hears Arin come out, Dan springs up. Who cares, this is his Arin not that guy.

Dan hands Arin a sippy cup of orange juice. 

Arin settles into the couch then points Dan to his array of video games.

Dan really tries not to stare at it but it's very gaudy. Impressive. A bookshelf were one would probably put DVD's is full to the brim with video games. The ones for older consoles in baskets next to the TV stand.

Because it's so neat it blends in but when it hits you how much space it consumes you realize this guy has a serious passion going on.

"Wanna play?" Danny asks.

Arin nods.

Arin staps in good ol' Mario Kart 64.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance starts in the next one.


End file.
